


Study Break

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia tries to help Malia with her math homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season four. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Foreign' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Malia groaned in frustration. “I’m just not getting this math homework. It’s like a foreign language to me.”

Lydia looked up from where she was filing her nails—having finished her math homework in record time—and smiled at Malia. “It’s not that complicated. Here, I’ll walk you through it.”

“How about we take a study break instead?” said Malia with a grin.

“You always want to take a break” said Lydia. “And they always end in make-out sessions.”

“I can’t help it if I find my girlfriend extremely attractive, can I?” asked Malia.

“I am pretty lust-worthy, aren’t I?”


End file.
